ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
2013/July
July 4 LittleMonsters.com Gaga changed profile photo on LittleMonsters.com, what looks like a blank wall. Gaga also liked a post which urged Little Monsters to change their profile picture to blank till Gaga comes back. 7-4-13 LittleMonsters 001.png Twitter Gaga changed her bio on Twitter: "This interface has been shutdown temporarily. Please check back for updates." She also changed her Twitter DP to a standard Twitter egg. Gaga deleted some tweets and favored a tweet from a fan: "@ladygaga what's happening? ?:(" EGGLADYGAGA.jpg Jo Calderone Gaga on Jo's Calderone Twitter account: Jo retweeted Gaga's Tweet: :"I try to sell myself but I am really laughing, because I just love the music not the bling - ARTPOP 2013" 8:23 PM - 28 Dec 12 via web She also tweeted: :"Everybody needs somebody. I'm somebody. Need your body." 10:55 PM via web :":)" 10:56 PM via web Jo also favored a Gaga Daily tweet: :":)" 10:16 PM via web July 6 LittleMonsters.com On LittleMonsters.com, Gaga made comment post by fans who asked questions to "My ARTPOP could mean...", possible answers: A - Soon, B - Egg, C - Anything and D - Nothing. Gaga answered "C". This are lyrics from "Artpop", "My ARTPOP could mean anything". Gaga posted those lyrics on Instagram. July 11 Out and about in New York Gaga was seen out in New York City today wearing only a bra and a skirt. She was also seen in her car where she hid her face with a plush monkey and waved it's arm at the paparazzi. 7-11-13 Out and about in NYC 001.jpg 7-11-13 Out and about in NYC 002.jpg 7-11-13 Out and about in NYC 003.jpg 7-11-13 Out and About in NYC 004.JPG * Shoes by Azzedine Alaïa Inez and Vinoodh Gagosian Gallery Gaga, DJ White Shadow, Tara Savelo, Frederic Aspiras and many others Haus of Gaga's member attended the Inez and Vinoodh Gagosian Gallery in Beverly Hills, Los Angeles. Gaga gave everyone there a skull shaped cake and an ARTPOP promo photo was debuted at this dinner. Gaga was also seen leaving the dinner. 7-11-13 Gagosian Gallery 001.jpg 7-11-13 Gagosian Gallery 003.jpg 7-11-13 Gagosian Gallery 008.jpg 7-11-13 Gagosian Gallery 006.jpg 7-11-13 Leavnig Gagosian Gallery 001.jpg 7-11-13 Leavnig Gagosian Gallery 002.jpg *Dress by Alexander McQueen ARTPOP Announcement "ARTPOP" was announced at the Inez and Vinoodh Gagosian Gallery dinner. The album is set to be released on November 11th, the single on August 19th and it's video, along with the option to pre-order ARTPOP and it's app on September 1st . A promo image from the ARTPOP photoshoot by Inez and Vinoodh was revealed. An "artRAVE" party was also announced for November 10th, preceding the app/album release and it was confirmed that Gaga would perform at the iTunes festival in September. ARTPOP Promo 001.jpg LittleMonsters.com Details about ARTPOP and it's app were explained on LittleMonsters.com. "Built by TechHAUS, the technological branch of HAUS OF GAGA, the app itself is a musical and visual engineering system that combines music, art, fashion, and technology with a new interactive worldwide community -- "the auras". Altering the human experience with social media, we bring ARTculture into POP in a reverse Warholian expedition. Exploring Gaga's existence as a cultural interface, the user will share in the 'adrenaline of fame' as they build and share their own projects, chat with one another, and watch in real-time on a virtual globe as ARTPOP explodes onto the physical and virtual universe at once on November 11, our "BIG BANG!" On this day HAUS OF GAGA venges with forte to bring the music industry into a new age; an age where art drives pop, and the artist once again is in control of the 'icon.' In turn, the album ARTPOP musically mirrors Gaga's creative process as she passes through the mediums of each artist she collaborates with, scoring a blueprint of her journey. The result, a "rage" of electronic passion and fury, defining each artistic process from beginning to end, ARTPOP could mean anything. But for her, this is a celebration of obsession. And on November 10, she will host an evening of artRave exhibiting Haus of Gaga's projects as well as collaborations with Inez & Vinoodh, Robert Wilson, Marina Abramovic, Jeff Koons" 7-12-13 LM.com 001.png July 12 Twitter Interscope Promotion tweeted that the title of the lead single for ARTPOP will be announced soon. :"@INTERSCOPEPROMO: To be clear-- the title of @ladygaga first single from #ARTPOP will be announced soon." July 14 Arriving at Record Plant in LA Gaga was seen arriving at a recording studio in LA, and she was also seen giving out ARTPOP promo images from her car window. 7-14-13 Arriving Recording Studio 001.png 7-14-13 Arriving Recording Studio 002.jpg *Shoes by Azzedine Alaïa *Sunglasses by Coco and Breezy July 16 Out and about in Hollywood Gaga was seen out in Los Angeles she heading to the Paramount Studios to record her new music video. 7-16-13 Out and about in LA 001.jpg 7-16-13 Out and about in LA 002.jpg 7-16-13 Out and about in LA 003.jpg 7-16-13 Out and About in LA 004.JPG Timeline Category:2013 fashion